


The Seaside

by blueboyjohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/blueboyjohnny
Summary: Doyoung is the first Omega to be born to the Kims in a decade and now he must complete the last deal of the treaty to bring peace to his kingdom. He’s promised to marry Youngho the next crown prince of The Suh Kingdom and a very elusive Alpha.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 181





	1. Be Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A new chaptered fic for you guys!! It's been awhile since I've posted anything but I have tons of things in the works and this is one of them lol. The aesthetics of this was heavily inspired by The Handmaiden, just the aesthetics though, there’s no tie to the actual storyline or plot of the movie. Please enjoy!

The ride from the front gate to the actual house felt just as long as the ride from Doyoung’s kingdom to the Suh’s. The car finally comes to a halt in front of the palace. The sides are lined with servants and Doyoung’s heart races at the sheer number of people. 

As the first omega born in 2 generations, Doyoung was already spoken for. 

His car door opens and he steps out, at the end of the bridge that connects the driveway to the house is the Alpha that’s going to take his hand. Suh Youngho was more handsome in person, even from a distance. His hair was cut short, styled out of his face and his suit sharp and crisp, but he looks so uninterested. The glare on his face does nothing for the butterflies in his stomach; they just flutter wildly, making his palms more moist than they already were. 

The Suh estate was located in the South, right by the ocean. Doyoung could smell the saltiness of the sea in the cool breeze as a gust of wind rustling his royal green dress. They walk along outside, his parents in front of him talking with the Suh’s. Doyoung walks slightly behind them taking in the plush green grass and ornate architecture. For a week Doyoung would get to know this place. This would be his future home and he thinks he could grow to like it. 

It was warmer down in the South than up North. Everything was warmer, from the people’s skin tones to the weather. Even the people were warm, all the help they walked by had sweet smiles on their faces when they bowed and greeted the Prince. Doyoung was sweating in the thick dress from the nerves and the warmth.

Doyoung looks back at his personal attendant. Jungwoo seems to know what Doyoung’s asking and shrugs his shoulders. Doyoung looks back forward. The embarrassment of his soon to be betrothed disappearing before Doyoung could even settle in. He hadn’t even spoken a word to Doyoung, when did he slip off? Doyoung huffs quietly so lost in his own confusion he almost missed them stopping. 

The building they stop in front of has a more western style to it. It stands just as tall as the Hanok’s they passed but with gray brick and ivy growing on the sides. It’s not as warm as the buildings they passed and it helps solidify the icy feeling in his chest. 

They walk up the steps leading to the front door, a boy shorter than him with high cheekbones is waiting for them with an over enthusiastic smile on his face. 

“Doyoung this is Minhyung,” from the lack of smell Doyoung knows he’s a servant, “he’ll be your guide around the estate. If you need anything, he’ll be the one to ask.” 

Doyoung bows, “thank you Your Majesty.” 

His parents along with the King and Queen go on their way. They seem to not have noticed Youngho’s disappearance and if they did they don’t mention it to save face. 

“Let me show you to your room Your Highness,” Minhyung leads them inside, holding the door open for Doyoung and Jungwoo to slip through. 

Inside is more friendly than the outside. Doyoung doesn’t agree with the tile floors or the obnoxious wallpaper, the walls are filled with nameless faces and outdated art.  _ Tacky. _

“This is where you’ll be staying,” Minhyung pushes the bedroom door and it creaks open slowly. 

The room is more up to Doyoung’s standard, big and spacious filled with useless trinkets there for nothing but decoration. His heels click on the wooden floors, it matches the wood paneling covering the walls. 

“Thank you Minhyung.” Doyoung says as he walks over to the little sitting area, taking a seat on the green cabriole sofa. 

“Would you like me to show your attendant to his room, Your Highness?” Minhyung was polite and Doyoung can’t help but smile at his eagerness to serve. 

He was young, Doyoung could tell from the freshness of his smile, this was probably his first time tending to someone. Why the Queen would task someone with such little experience to such a big job was beyond Doyoung but it gives him a little insight into what the Queen thought of him. 

“He’s fine Minhyung, you’re dismissed.” Minhyung bows politely before letting himself out. 

Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo, tension finally leaving his shoulders after being left alone for the first time in days. The days leading up to today were filled with etiquette classes, fretting over every little detail of all the little things he learned long ago. His only moments alone were at night when he was too tired to enjoy the silence. 

“Youngho is more handsome than the rumors,” Jungwoo speaks up.

He takes a seat on the matching chair right by the door. They were closer than the usual attendant and royalty. Doyoung was alone most of his life when his brother hit the young age of five he was casted away to focus on getting ready for the throne. Even then his heart hurt for his brother, being forced to deal with the adult world at such a young age. Jungwoo made up for his missing brother, he was playful and never let Doyoung get too down on himself while being good at his job. Doyoung didn’t know where he’d be without Jungwoo. 

“And more evasive.” Doyoung doesn’t elaborate. 

He kicks off his shoes, standing up and taking a mini tour of the room. The big poster bed is set in the middle of the room in its own little section with sheer butterfly nets encasing it. It was smaller than his bed back home but he was only here for a week and when he came back he’d probably be roomed up with Youngho. 

There’s two windows, one right by the bed which gives view to a large cherry blossom tree and the open green yard. Doyoung stares at the tree, finally seeing where Youngho had taken off to. He’s sat under the tree, his gray suit jacket used as a blanket, he leans against the tree talking animatedly to the person standing over him. The person’s plain hanbok gave away the fact that they were a servant but, the way Youngho’s eyes shine and the way he doubles over in unbridled laughter lets Doyoung know that he means more than that. 

Doyoung’s staring is interrupted by a knock on the door. “Jungwoo.” 

He doesn’t have to elaborate, Jungwoo goes to answer the door. 

Minhyung stands on the other side, “I’ve brought lunch, the Queen insisted you rest before dinner.”

Jungwoo let’s Minhyung in, showing him to the little coffee table in the sitting area. The other window is right across from it, giving the same view but from a different angle. Doyoung watches Minhyung place the tray on the table before standing back straight and wiping his hands on his pants. The proud look on his face flaters when he notices the scene outside. 

“Would you like anything else, Your Highness.” While Minhyung has a naive face Doyoung doesn’t think him to be dumb. He knows the question before Doyoung even asks it but still he doesn’t provide an answer. 

“Who is that?” Doyoung asks, gesturing to the scene outside. 

“Umm,” Minhyung squirms where he stands, obviously uncomfortable, so Doyoung waits patiently. “That is Prince Youngho and his personal attendant.”

“Name?”

“Jaehyun, Your Highness.”

Doyoung hums in wonder, eyes never leaving the window. The servant takes a seat next to Youngho, sitting shoulder to shoulder in their own personal bubble. Doyoung has more questions, plenty that he knows Minhyung could answer but he dismisses him with a wave of his hand and tends to his lunch. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


A slap echoes throughout the hallway. It’s followed by angry whispering and timid replies. Minhyung’s steps flater at the noise, taken aback like the rest of them but he doesn’t dawdle for long. As they get closer Doyoung can make out the whispers. 

“That boy,” a voice says, “I told him I would not be having any of his games. He’s going to embarrass us in front of the Kim’s.” 

It’s the Queen, sounding very exasperated as she fusses out what is probably a servant who has failed to do their job. 

“Find him and if you don’t you will be banished from ever stepping foot in the palace again.”

There’s rushed footsteps then the swishing of a dress and the Queen appears from around the corner. The tight angry expression on her face molds into a fake pleasant smile when she spots Doyoung. 

“Doyoung,” she greets cheerfully, all anger in her voice gone, “did you find the dining room alright.” 

Doyoung bows lightly, “yes ma’am, Minhyung has been a great guide.”

“I’m glad! Let’s go inside.”

No matter how many etiquette classes he takes nothing can prepare him for the real thing. Everything works like a system, a well oiled machine and if anything is out of place then everything is out of whack. If Doyoung moves a second too slow, or sits down a minute too fast all eyes are on him and the rumors are flying. Image is everything here and Doyoung has to do his best to maintain his, for the sake of his kingdom and his parents. 

The doors are opened by the guards and Doyoung follows the Queen inside. It’s just his parents and the King, then it clicks. The he in question from the conversation they overheard was Youngho--if the empty chair next to where Doyoung was going to be sitting was anything to go by. Doyoung has to pull out his own chair, something that embarrasses him to his core and once the Alphas sit the Omegas follow. 

“Youngho isn’t feeling well, you see,” the Queen says once everyone is seated. “But hopefully he’ll stop by to at least give his greeting before dinner is over.”

From the commotion that was happening earlier in the hallway Doyoung doesn’t believe her but his parents look satisfied with her excuse. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


“I heard it’s a lovely day out,” Jungwoo says. He continues to pick out Doyoung’s outfits for the day. 

Doyoung sits at the vanity eyeing himself in the mirror, his cheeks are red from the hot bath he took earlier and his wet hair flops into his eyes. He pushes the long strands up and out of his eyes, he’s long overdue for a haircut. 

“I love it out here,” Jungwoo gushes, “it’s so warm and sunny, like in that book we’re reading.”

Jungwoo comes to stand in front of him, two white frilly shirts held up for Doyoung to see. Doyoung points to the one on the left before standing up and walking over to the window by the bed. 

“You act like it’s so dreary up North.” Doyoung responds. 

Jungwoo giggles but his response falls on deaf ears. Outside just on the edge of the property, right in front of the same big tree is Youngho and his servant. This time they don’t look so friendly, swords pointed at each other as they go around in circles waiting to see who would make the first move.

It’s Jaehyun with a thrust of his sword that Youngho avoids with ease. They set into a dance, when one moves the other follows Jaehyun leading to an imaginary beat. It’s beautiful, enticing, Doyoung has always had a thing for sword fighting and they make it look like art. Youngho takes a step forward, shoving the sword right towards Jaehyun’s face. He turns, narrowly missing the hit and they lock eyes.

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in surprise, Doyoung feels the air catch in his throat. He feels like he just got caught watching something private, not two men fighting in the middle of the yard. Jaehyun taunts him with a mocking smirk on his lips. It doesn’t last long before he’s knocked off his feet, Youngho pointing his sword at his face.

“A servant that knows how to fight,” Jungwoo sounds just as scandalized as Doyoung feels. 

The more he watches the more emotions swirl inside of him, none of this sits right with him. The way Youngho laughs off Jaehyun’s fall, the hand that he sticks out for Jaehyun to take, the way Jaehyun takes it allowing him to be pulled up. When Jaehyun gets on his feet again, him and Youngho stand eye to eye, a breath of space between them. Youngho ducks his head, hiding his shy face and Doyoung looks away. 

The smell of dirty snow fills the room and Doyoung realizes it’s coming from him, the worried look on Jungwoo’s face is because of him. It’s a smell Doyoung doesn’t emit often, the smell of jealousy and confusion so loud in the bedroom. 

He clears his throat and straightens up. Image, even in front of Jungwoo he has an image to maintain but it all feels so trivial now. He walks over to the vanity, leaving the smell behind him and takes a seat on the same chair as before. 

Jungwoo comes up behind him, through the mirror Doyoung can see the worry so etched in his face. 

“Jungwoo can you do me a favor,” his voice comes out collected but the undertone is demanding. 

“Anything Your Highness.” Jungwoo says in a soft whisper. 

“I need you to find out everything you can about Youngho’s personal attendant. Any information will do but try to keep it as inconspicuous as possible,” Doyoung makes eye contact with Jungwoo through the mirror, “we don’t want any problems.”

“Of course!” Jungwoo picks up the brush from the vanity and the tiny hair dryer, “I’d do anything for you.” 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


The Suh kingdom is located right by the ocean. It’s not the biggest kingdom but it’s the most influential. Years ago the Suhs defeated the Kims in a sweet underdog story. A kingdom, two times smaller, defeating one of the most biggest and influential kingdoms at the time. Doyoung has learned a lot about the war, he’s studied up on it more than he’d let anyone believe. That war was the reason he was here now, walking the length of the Hanoks seeing how far the Kim's money stretched. He blames his own kingdom for not taking the war seriously, the Kims wanted control of the sea. They should’ve known the lengths people go through to protect the things they love. 

“Is this a good spot, your highness?” Minhyung asks, gesturing to a spot under a tree. 

“Perfect.” 

Minhyung beams at the praise before setting out the blanket. They were going to have an impromptu picnic. He’d been showing them around all day before Doyoung decided he’s seen enough. Minhyung was sweet and always so accommodating, so eager to please. Once Doyoung decided he wanted a break Minhyung found the nearest servant and asked them to fetch things for a picnic. 

Minhyung spreads out the blanket and places the brown wicker basket on top of it. Jungwoo looks at Minhyung with a fond expression, in the two days they’ve spent together Jungwoo has obviously grown fond of the other attendant. Doyoung was worried about what that implied but he lets the boy have his fun, for now. 

“Doyoung,” a soft voice calls out. The scent of roses was already lingering in the air but as the Queen came closer into view it swam through the air, strong and heady. 

The Queen stops in front of them, her white hanbok shines against her tan skin and her perfect white smile puts Doyoung at ease. She was beautiful, with a kind smile and her calming scent. Doyoung bows in respect, “your majesty.”

“Are you about to have a picnic?” Doyoung looks back to the completely finished set up. 

“Yes your majesty, it’s a beautiful day out.” 

The Queen smiles, “it is. I was just about to have my afternoon tea. Care to join me for a cup?” 

It wasn’t much of a question while it wasn’t demanding Doyoung knew he couldn’t say no. 

“Of course.” Doyoung says. 

“Leave your attendants behind, it will be more comfortable just you and I.” The Queen doesn’t wait for an answer, she turns around leading the way.

“I’ll be back.” Doyoung whispers to Jungwoo and takes the umbrella that he was holding over Doyoung’s head and goes after the Queen. 

The rose garden is prettier up close. They don’t grow very well, most times not at all up North. He can’t help but ogle at the bright red petals and the plush green bushes. He resists the urge to reach out and feel the silky petals. 

“Your Majesty, they’re beautiful,” Doyoung can’t help but gush. 

He looks back at her and her already big smile brightens and the sweet scent increases. “Youngmin gifted the rose garden to me after our marriage. It’s tradition, the King gifts their Queen with a new addition to the grounds.”

“That’s beautiful,” Doyoung says more wistfully than he planned. 

His mind wanders to Youngho then regrettably to Jaehyun. He hates not knowing, he never thought this would be easy but nothing could prepare me for the roadblock that was Jaehyun. 

They come to a stop by a fountain, a small marble table sits in front of it with two identical chairs next to it. The butler that Doyoung hadn’t noticed was walking with them places the tray on the table. Doyoung can smell the ginger, spicy and strong, as he takes a seat across from the Queen. She’s beautiful, very omega like, sweet, docile and inviting. Her smell soothes the tension in his shoulders making this interaction a little easier. Doyoung wonders if he stinks of the nervousness swirling in his belly. 

The butler pours them each a cup. “It’s ginger tea,” the Queen says. “It helps with digestion.” 

Doyoung picks up the porcelain cup inhaling the scent. It stings his nose overtaking any other smell, he blows on it before taking a sip letting the warmth overtake his body. He tries not to cringe at the foul taste, forcing it down as he takes another sip of tea. 

“I wanted to talk about my son,” she says looking towards the fountain. 

Doyoung knew this was a cordial tea, but he finds himself thinking of ways to ask questions without coming off as rude. He had to tread lightly, careful not to overstep any boundaries or upset her. He was still an outsider, a guest not yet ready to be trusted no matter who he’s promised to. 

“We were too sweet on him growing up, he’s an only child, our only hope for the throne.” She sighs and takes another sip. “We wanted him to have a good life before he had to take the throne and while doing that we missed a few things, but that’s parenthood is it not?”

Doyoung doesn't know what to say, he’s not a parent and maternal classes only taught him so much. Solutions to the type of question the Queen asked only came with experience that Doyoung lacked. 

“Please don’t give up on him?” The Queen’s voice was solemn as she finished. 

Doyoung’s never been a quitter, when he’s set his mind to something he’ll see it through. It’s naturally in his blood, he was an Alpha’s boy following his father around until it wasn’t cute anymore. He picked up a lot of things from him, making him less Omega-like and forced into class after class until it was forced out of him. But some things just stick, like his drive and stubbornness. 

“Of course your majesty, I will do everything in my power to make this work.” The scent of passion melts on him; it's melting snow with hints of vanilla. 

“Your scent is so clear and crips, then sweet at the end. It’s kind of cold though, Youngho likes the cold.” The Queen brings the cup to her lips, they rest on the edge before she tips the cup back, drinking the last of her drink. 

“Most people compare it to snow,” Doyoung says bashfully. He takes a sip of his own drink, cringing at the horrid taste. 

“Snow, beautiful.” The simple praise is enough to have Doyoung straightening in his seat. 

A compliment from the Queen was enough to stroke his ego. An Omega that he could add to the list of Omegas he should be like.

“This won’t be easy, nothing surrounding Youngho is easy.”

Doyoung’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. He wants to ask her what she means, for her to explain in detail but she speaks once again silencing him. 

“You can go back to your alone time. I can tell you are not very fond of the ginger tea.” The worry lines on her face soften and once again that sweet smile returns. 

“Oh no Your Majesty, I just-”

“It’s fine Doyoung. Go on,” and on Doyoung went. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Doyoung and Jungwoo lay side by side both on their backs as they look up at the plain white ceiling. 

“Are you nervous?” Jungwoo’s voice was soft in the night like he didn’t want to frighten Doyoung. 

“I’ve been preparing for this my whole life, why would I be.” Doyoung answers. 

“You don’t have to pretend, Doyoung,” Jungwoo turns so he’s facing him. He can feel his eyes boring into the side of his head. “It’s just us.”

Doyoung closes his eyes, inhales then exhales the air escaping his lungs, the way his body relaxes. He turns to face Jungwoo, they stare into each other’s eyes through the darkness. 

“I didn’t think this would be easy but I never knew it would be this complicated. I thought we both accepted our fates, I thought it would be simple.” 

Youngho was making this anything other than simple, tomorrow they would exchange rings to really solidify their engagement and they haven’t even talked to each other.

Jungwoo doesn’t respond, waiting for Doyoung to continue while he cards his fingers through Doyoung’s hair. Doyoung takes his time, picking and filtering through his thoughts relaxing under Jungwoo’s calming ministrations. 

“The Queen kept apologizing to me, telling me that this won’t be easy.” Doyoung scoots over cuddling into Jungwoo’s neck right where his scent gland would be if he had one. “She didn’t give any advice on how I could make any of this easier.” 

“Tomorrow during your engagement I’ll be helping set things up for the party, I’ll ask around like you asked me. We’ll find this out together Doyoung, you’re not alone.” Jungwoo says. 

Doyoung smiles into his neck, “thank you. I wish you could be at the engagement though.” 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be with Minhyung.” The name drop doesn’t slip past Doyoung. He pulls himself from Jungwoo propping himself up on his elbow peering down at his attendant. 

His black hair fans out over his forehead and he looks up to Doyoung with inquisitive eyes. 

“Minhyung,” Doyoung questions. Even in the low light Doyoung can see the blush rising on his cheeks, “what’s going on between you two? He looked so sad when I asked you to stay in my room tonight.”

Jungwoo lets out an awkward giggle, “nothing. Minhyung’s just happy to have someone his age to talk to. He’s the youngest of all the servants working here.” 

Doyoung doesn’t buy it. He sees the twinkle in Jungwoo’s eyes when they talk to each other, he sees the stolen glances and shy touching. He sees the way they watch each other when the other isn't looking. Doyoung would have to be blind to not see it all. 

“I would trade places with you to be able to pick who I love.” Doyoung says. 

Jungwoo’s eyes widen at the honesty. “I’d trade places with you! You have it all Your Highness, people at your beck and call, lavish jewelry and clothes, you have extravagant food every night. I’d give anything to have what you have.”

Jungwoo had sat up in his rant, they’re eye level again a heat between them borderlining on anger. 

“You’d give up true love for riches?” Doyoung asks. 

“You can make true love out of anything, riches don’t come as easily.” Jungwoo turns over, “good night Your Highness.” 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Youngho towers over Doyoung even as they kneel in front of each other. He’s big and broad and his scent of rain fills Doyoung’s nose. He can’t sense any nervousness from Youngho as the priest passes them the ring boxes. Engagement ceremonies were dramatic in Doyoung’s opinion, the show of them asking for each other’s hand even though they both only had one option was stupid. 

They both open the ring boxes and Youngho goes first. “Kim Doyoung, Omega of the Northern Kingdom, will you take my hand in marriage?” 

Doyoung exhales nervously before nodding, “I accept.” 

He holds his hand out and Youngho takes it in his own. His hands are rough against Doyoung’s heavily moisturized ones, they don’t shake as he slips the ring onto his finger. The gold shines in the sunlight that filters through the windows; it stands out beautifully against his pale skin. Youngho brings the hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the finger with the ring. It’s tradition but Doyoung still feels flustered at the action. He resists the urge to wipe the back of his hand on his skirt. 

“Suh Youngho, Alpha of the Southern Kingdom, will you take my hand in marriage?” 

There’s a pause, a shake in his eyes, the worry, the distaste, flash by fast. “I accept.” 

Doyoung takes his hand feeling the same calloused roughness from before. He slips the ring onto his finger with his trembling hand. His heart races as he brings it to his lips. His smell is stronger, causing Doyoung’s head to spin. He’s never been this close to an Alpha and Youngho smells perfect. Slowly he lets go of his hand and Youngho clenches his fist against his lap. 

They turn towards their parents and Doyoung keeps his head down. He’s taken so many classes on etiquette for this that it still doesn’t feel real, watching Youngho bow to his parents instead of Jungwoo as his placeholder. Whereas Jungwoo’s voice was sweet as he gave his “parents” thanks, Youngho’s is devoid of any emotion. 

“Thank you King and Queen of the North. I express my gratitude for letting me take your Omega’s hand in marriage.” Youngho sits up then stands, extending a hand for Doyoung to take. 

For the first time since he’s arrived Doyoung looks up. It’s supposed to be only his and Youngho’s parents in the room. Both sat right in front of the little altar they were kneeling on. He loops his arm with Youngho’s just as practiced, letting him lead them down the aisle. He lets his eyes wander over the empty room when something in the corner catches his eye. 

A person in a big black hat that’s with black sheer fabric tied right under their neck. They hold a black hand fan with huge gold trimmings up to their face cutting off everything but their eyes. As Doyoung and Youngho walk past him, standing on the other side of the room, right by the door he probably slipped in through. He’s dressed in an all black suit just from his outfit alone Doyoung knows he’s not some servant that just snuck their way in here to catch a peek. Doyoung opens his mouth to point him out but Youngho opens the doors at the end of the aisle ushering Doyoung out. 

“Did you see that?” Doyoung asks. 

Youngho raises an eyebrow, “see what?” 

“There was a person in the corner. They might’ve been there the whole ceremony, I’m not sure,” his voice wavers at the end, genuinely confused on who it could be. 

No one was supposed to be let in during the ceremony, it was sacred, tradition and his all black dress made Doyoung feel strange. His mystery brought a feeling of bad luck and it looms over his head. 

“I’m not sure what you saw Prince, but I can promise you it was nothing.” Youngho’s tone was condescending almost and Doyoung balls his fist at his sides. 

“Your Highness, we must get ready for the ceremony. People have already started to arrive.” Jaehyun seemingly comes out of nowhere. 

“I must go Prince but I’ll see you at the ceremony.” Youngho doesn’t wait for a response but it wasn’t like Doyoung was paying him attention anyway. 

His eyes were on Jaehyun. He was more handsome up close and if someone didn’t know any better they could mistake him for a prince. His short black hair falls just before his almond shaped eyes and his cute button nose was red at the tip. Doyoung could see why Youngho would be infatuated with him but what he didn’t see is how it could get in the way of duty. 

Jaehyun was intimidating in his stance, shoulders as broad as Youngho’s and almost as tall, he seems to glare at Doyoung as they stare at each other and Doyoung uses the word glare lightly because he couldn’t believe the servant had the audacity. No matter who he worked under. 

Youngho bows lightly while Jaehyun does deeply and they both turn on their heels and head down the hallway. Doyoung just watches them with a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Your Highness,” the soft voice startles him. He looks to his side to see Jungwoo waiting for him. His usually open face is closed off. They haven’t talked much since last night, Jungwoo working fully as his personal attendant and with none of his usually friendly charm. 

He’s angry. Doyoung knows he is but he can’t do anything about it. Sometimes his pride as prince, his status made it hard for him to apologize. He was raised to treat people like Jungwoo as if they were beneath him but, Jungwoo was his friend first and foremost the only friend he’s ever had. Doyoung looks down the hallway Youngho disappeared down to see they’re gone, then back at Jungwoo who patiently waits. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Doyoung is in the middle of a field, a clearing amongst the trees covered in yellow daisies that his mom would call weeds but he considers flowers. He reaches down to pluck one and when he stands up, yellow daisy in hand, the mysterious person from the engagement ceremony stands in front of him. Doyoung jumps, startled by his appearance. He looks the same with the all black suit and the extravagant gold and black fan covering the bottom half of their face. 

Doyoung opens his mouth to speak but the words are trapped in his throat. The person doesn’t say anything but their eyes seem to mock him. Slowly, they tilt their mask to the right, Doyoung waits with bated breath to get a full view of this mysterious person’s face. 

His eyes snap open as he feels a hand on his shoulder, he opens his mouth to scream at the random person standing over him. The person slaps a hand over his mouth and the scent of rain fills his nose. The knowledge of who the random person is does nothing to calm the fear filling his chest. He struggles against the hand on his mouth, Youngho leaning over him shushing him. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to talk,” he whispers. 

Doyoung breaks free, rolling off the bed landing on the ground with a thud. He springs up snatching his robe up and slipping it on. 

“What are you doing-” “I just want to-” “in my room?” “talk.” 

Doyoung huffs, both of them speaking over each other. “So you sneak into my room in the middle of the night? You couldn’t have told me after the ceremony or at the ball.” 

Doyoung is exasperated, completely at a loss for words at Youngho’s nerve. 

“I know it just didn’t feel right.” Youngho looks sheepish looking at the side instead of at Doyoung. 

“Didn’t feel right?” Doyoung huffs throwing his hand up. “You may not care what your servants, my parents or your parents or your people think of you but I do! I have to!”

Youngho at least looks sorry, “I just wanted to talk with you.” 

“Well now you’re here, what do you want?” 

“Not here, let me show you something?” 

Youngho takes off towards the door and hesitantly Doyoung follows. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


They end up in a little study, hidden behind an old rickety bookcase and Doyoung hasn’t seen anything so cliche. Youngho moves with ease, like he spends a lot of time here. He gestures for Doyoung to take a seat but he remains standing in spite. 

Youngho takes a seat behind the desk, he looks calm and collected while Doyoung feels like he’s reaching his boiling point. He’d never describe himself as a laid back person, some days he felt like he was made to worry. 

“Have you been enjoying your stay so far?” Youngho asks with a casualness that makes Doyoung overflow.

Doyoung takes a deep breath, “is that really what you called me out of bed for?” 

“I’m just making conversation.”

“Conversation,” Doyoung’s top blows like a kettle ready to be poured smoke seems to billow from his ears, “just making conversation? I’ve been here for four days and now you finally want to make conversation?”

Doyoung walks over to Youngho’s desk standing tall doing everything he can to make himself seem intimidating. Then Youngho raises out of his seat and Doyoung’s resolve shakes. He gulps, Youngho seems bigger now even as he leans over his desk both hands supporting him as he stares down at Doyoung. 

“I'm not sure what you were expecting when you arrived Your Highness but I’m sorry I didn’t meet your expectations.” Youngho’s voice is cold and biting. 

“What did you want from me?” 

Youngho stands up and lets out a bored sigh. Doyoung hadn’t expected him to be so mean, the rumors were that Youngho was a sweet Alpha that the young Alphas looked up too. Doyoung saw none of that sweetness in the way he flopped back in his chair and looked Doyoung up and down with such disdain. He’s never experienced something like this in his life and he can feel the anger swirling around in him. 

“I want you to know that no matter what happens at the end of the year my heart is already set on someone else. I’ve loved them since before I knew love and I will love them until they see me.”

Doyoung stands up straight, he’s royalty so he must act like it, “i don't care what your heart says. By the end of this year we will be mates, sworn to each other until we die and it doesn't matter where your heart is, it’s just how it must be.”

“You can’t make someone love you,” Youngho doesn’t seem to like Doyoung’s answer. 

“I know that, but do you.”

Doyoung doesn’t think Youngho gets it and it’s not his job to make him understand. He sees what his mother meant now and how this wouldn’t be easy. Even though Youngho was a year older than Doyoung he still seemed so young and naive. He thinks it’s a secret the way he runs around with Jaehyun like no one knows he spends all his time hidden away with him. Servants never kept their mouths closed no matter how much you begged. One could always buy secrets but Doyoung didn’t even need to buy Youngho’s. 

They weren't secrets, anyone perceptive enough could see that Jaehyun doesn’t love Youngho the way the latter loved him. Jaehyun’s love was possessions from the sparkle that Doyoung mistook for a glare whenever Youngho turned his back on Jaehyun. 

Doyoung smirks at the alpha, “well I’m glad we made ourselves clear. Good night Prince Youngho.”

Youngho doesn’t say anything as Doyoung shows himself out. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Doyoung’s a little more excited about leaving the Suh Kingdom then he wants to let on. He slips into his car, Jungwoo closing the door behind him before letting himself in on the other side. It’s unusually silent, Jungwoo was a talkative person always running at the mouth but now he says nothing and Doyoung doesn’t know what to say to get him to talk. He squirms in his seat picking with the frills on his sleeve. 

“I have riches, people at my beck and call, delicious food every night and the most lavish clothing but I do not have anyone that loves me Jungwoo. It’s scary to think that no one would love me even with all these beautiful things.” 

Doyoung doesn’t know if that’s the right thing to say, but it’s how he feels. Jungwoo looks at him and Doyoung tries his best to hold eye contact. It’s always been a skill he lacks and he picks harder at the frills forcing himself not to look away. 

“We’re two different people living two different lives right in front of each other.” Jungwoo reaches over pulling Doyoung’s hand away from his shirt, “I love you Doyoung.” 

A knot forms at the bottom of his throat, he squeezes Jungwoo’s hand as the tears well up. 

“I love you too.”

Doyoung gives Jungwoo’s hand one last squeeze before leaning his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “I have so much to tell you.” 

Jungwoo places his head on top of Doyoung’s, “I do too Your Highness. I have never met such tight lipped servants but, if anyone can make them talk it would be me.”

Doyoung bites back a smile and intertwines their fingers. In the back of a car was no place to talk. The driver was like a fly on the wall waiting and listening for anything interesting to take back with him. While the Suh Kingdom was blessed with tight lipped servants the Kims had no such thing. Him and Jungwoo would talk when they arrived back at their palace and made it back to Doyoung’s room. Everything secret would be safe there.


	2. Oh God, What Do I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung has always been strong and stubborn but even the most strong and stubborn people break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Starring:  
> Kim Junmyeon from EXO
> 
> This chapter is lacking johndo but it is setting up the plot, i really enjoyed this writing this chapter, i really got all i wanted to get across as in some of my best writing. Special thanks to Ky for being my beta! i literally handed this over to them without me looking over it first and they had to deal with my atrocious writing!! Thank you, i love you and sorry i had to put you through all that comma pain.

Jaehyun was found February 14th, 5 days after Youngho’s birthday. Some people say Youngho wandered off down an alley and heard the tiny baby cries and carried him back to his mother. Others say the Queen and Youngho found the baby themselves and took him back to the palace. Doyoung believes the second rumor more than the first. 

He was raised as Youngho’s sibling, treated just as fair and as equal as the future king. It wasn’t until 15 when he presented as a beta that things changed. Youngho begged to keep Jaehyun by his side and he did but not like the brother he once was but instead as a servant. 

Doyoung knew Jungwoo was good at getting information. With his sweet face and welcoming demeanor it made it easy for people to trust him. But Doyoung never knew he could get someone to open up like this. Youngho’s personal attendant, Jaehyun, his whole backstory was sitting here in fresh ink on the pages of his notebook.

“The servants don’t think there’s anything going on with them, I think Youngho’s the only who believes they’re in love.” Jungwoo says. 

They’re sitting outside in the yard, Jungwoo hanging up Doyoung’s laundry. It’s a beautiful day outside, it’s not as warm as it was down south but it’s warm for here. 

Doyoung thinks back to the study that Youngho has whisked him away to in the middle of the night. He remembers Youngho's uncertain eyes behind his certain words. How he can say one thing while his eyes mean another is beyond him but Doyoung knows Youngho doesn’t believe they’re in love either. 

Once Doyoung is sure the ink has dried all the way he slams the book shut springing up to his feet. Jungwoo hangs up the last sheet and picks up the laundry basket before walking over to Doyoung. They lock arms and make their way back to Doyoung’s quarters. 

“Is that all you found out?” Doyoung asks. 

Jungwoo looks at him with an incredulous expression, “is that not enough?” 

Too lazy to walk around to the front door they go to the window they propped open. Doyoung climbs in first. 

“Of course that’s enough! I was just making sure.” He takes the clothes basket then pulls Jungwoo in after him. 

Jungwoo brushes the imaginary dust off his hanbok. “Well that’s a shame because Minhyung told me something quite interesting.” 

Jungwoo says it in such a nonchalant tone that Doyoung almost doesn’t think twice about it. Almost. 

“What was it?” Doyoung asks. 

Jungwoo ignores him, filling the clothes basket up with dirty clothes. 

“Jungwoo if you don’t tell me,” Doyoung moves to grab Jungwoo but he avoids him with swiftness. 

It continues like that, Doyoung reaches out to grab Jungwoo and Jungwoo avoids. They go around the room just barely missing each other with childish grins on their faces. Doyoung loves moments like these, just them messing about. Doyoung reaches for the basket getting a grip on it before pulling Jungwoo close. 

“Jungwoo.”

“Doyoung.” 

It’s a moment of staring. A knock on the door breaks their staring contest. Doyoung lets go of the basket so Jungwoo can get the door. He begins to walk over to the desk but a hand on his elbow stops him. Jungwoo pulls them so they are pressed up against each other. 

He whispers softly in Doyoung’s ear, “the Queen has another child but it’s not by the King.” 

Doyoung can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips. The shock makes him a few seconds too late when he turns around to chastise Jungwoo for saying such things. Those types of rumors could ruin kingdoms. If they were even true, but most things that left the lips of a servant have some truth behind it. Everyone puts their spin on it as it’s traded from person to person and this one could be no different. 

“Your Highness,” the messenger bows on the other side of the doorway, “the crown Prince is here to see you in the west hall.” 

“Thank you, I’ll be there shortly.” The messenger bows again before taking off the same way he came. 

Jungwoo closes the door behind him, that look in his eyes of ‘yes what I said was true’. 

“It has to be a rumor.” Is all Doyoung can think to say. 

“I don’t think it is Doyoung, Minhyung says he lives on the property right on the edge no one is allowed out there,”Jungwoo walks closer, “right in the middle of a clearing covered in yellow daisies. His hanok is there.” 

Yellow daisies. “And how would Minhyung know this?” 

“He accidentally got lost out there once as a kid, the person helped him back.” 

Doyoung was at a loss for words, his mind working overtime. He looks around for his notebook, he needs to write it down. Jungwoo hands him the brown hand bound notebook with a black ink pen clipped to the front cover. 

“Go jot it down while I pick out your outfit.” 

Doyoung doesn’t need to be told twice. Taking off towards the vanity, the picture of yellow daisies dancing in his head. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


His younger brother lived on the opposite side of their property. Closer to all the action, where important decisions were made. 

“Look who finally came to visit their Hyung,” Doyoung comes into Jaemin’s eye view who springs up when he finally notices his older brother. 

With a very excited exclamation of “Hyung” Jaemin pulls Doyoung into a hug. It doesn’t last long as Doyoung pulls them apart getting a really good look at his younger brother. He’s grown up nicely, a freshly presented Alpha now on a one way track to the throne. But he was still Doyoung’s younger brother and as he starts messing with his hair and fixing his blazer it feels kind of normal. 

Jaemin swats Doyoung’s hands away, “let’s walk.” He calls out in an aggravated tone. 

Doyoung laughs following his brother out of the hanok. 

They walk in silence for a while. Doyoung had only spent a week in the Southern kingdom but he really grew to love it. Outside of the obvious downfalls, it was beautiful there. Maybe Jungwoo was onto something, the North was dreary. 

“How was the engagement ceremony,” Jaemin speaks up first. 

“You’ve never left the palace and the first thing you ask me is about the engagement ceremony?” Doyoung keeps his tone light and amused trying to keep the weird emotions swirling at the bottom, “how about the food? Or the people or, or the beach?”

“The beach,” Jaemin perks up at that, “you went to the beach.”

Doyoung’s read about the beach, the clear blue water, the salty smell in the air, the sand between his toes following him home for days to come. Doyoung wanted to see the beach but he didn’t have the courage to ask. 

“No, but the seafood was exquisite. I’ve never had anything so fresh.”

“Hyung!” 

“And the people their skin is so tan and perfect not a blemish in sight.”

Jaemin whines some more and Doyoung laughs at him, “I didn’t know Alphas were so whiny.”

Doyoung loops his arm with his brother. Jaemin lets himself be pulled closer basking in his other brother’s cool scent. Doyoung’s nose stings from the scent of pine and he squeezes Jaemin’s arm tighter, not wanting to let go of his younger brother. 

“Did the Prince do something to you?” Jaemin’s voice is hushed but worried. Doyoung keeps his eyes forward but he can feel Jaemin’s gaze on him. 

“Like I said I didn’t know Alphas were so whiny.” 

It’s not about what he did more about what he didn’t do. Doyoung’s only been home for a week and in the time of readjusting he’s been thinking. He always had a lot to think about but this was really all he could think about lately. A road bump in his usually easy life. 

“You know you can talk to me right?” Jaemin says. 

They come to a stop, they’ve rounded Doyoung’s hanok twice before slowing down near the front. 

“I know Jaemin, I know,” Doyoung places both his hands on his brother's shoulders, “but Hyung should take care of you, not the other way around.” 

Jaemin opens his mouth to say something else but a voice calling for him interrupts. 

“Your Highness, your presence is required in the meeting room.” The Servant approaches them head bowed and with a sigh Jaemin turns back to Doyoung. 

“Thank you for coming to see me,” Doyoung says. 

They would hug again but not with someone watching, “of course hyung! I’ll try to come see you again.”

With a bow Jaemin takes off with the servant. Doyoung watches as he walks away, keeps watching as he disappears behind the other buildings. Doyoung misses the days where he would be invited to meetings and asked his opinions on how to help the kingdom. But his days here are short, this will soon no longer be his kingdom and for the rest of his time here, waiting for the year to come to a close, he’ll live as a guest. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Back at the palace they had a pretty substantial library, Doyoung loved books and his parents made sure it was filled with only the best. First editions, personal made endings, poetry from all over the world, Doyoung has everything someone would want in their personal library, but it didn’t have what he needed. 

When he really needs something he takes off into town. In his most plain hanbok, he carries a plain black fan and his guards walk a little behind him trying their best to not seem suspicious. Jungwoo always tags along for someone who couldn’t read he really loved libraries and who was Doyoung to deny him the simple things in life. 

The library was run by a sweet man with an even sweeter demeanor. Doyoung loved him and the way he pretended that he didn’t know who Doyoung was. He had the history books that were usually kept from Doyoung. 

Doyoung walks to the very back of the library and finds him sitting at the desk glasses perched on his nose and eyes stuck in a book. 

“Junmyeon,” Doyoung calls out in a soft voice. 

The librarian hums in lieu of a response, eyes never leaving his book. Doyoung walks up to the desk placing the book he checked out. It was like a guidebook, filled with facts about the Southern Kingdom. Doyoung had finished it ages ago but hadn’t had time to return it. 

Junmyeon finds a stopping point placing his bookmark into the book before looking up at Doyoung. A big smile stretches across his face, one that Doyoung can’t help but smile back at. 

“Doyoung it’s been awhile,” he takes the book off the table reading the title from over the top of his glasses, “was this helpful?”

Doyoung nods, “yes it was, thank you.”

“What can I help you with today?”

“I need everything you have on the Queen of the Southern Kingdom.”

“Everything?” Junmyeon clicks his teeth, “what’s with this obsession with the Southern Kingdom lately? Planning on running away?”

“No of course not!” Doyoung is quick to shut down the accusations. “Just curious is all.”

Junmyeon nods and stands from his seat, “follow me.”

Jungwoo was long gone by now, it’s just Doyoung and Junmyeon walking down the rows of books. The library was big, almost as big as the one at home. It was filled with more than just history but that’s all Doyoung really came here for. Sometimes Jungwoo would check a book out and Doyoung would spend the time in between visits reading it to him. Junmyeon takes him even deeper into the library. It was dustier and the air smelt that of old books, Doyoung finds himself inhaling in that calming scent. 

“Queen Suh Hyojin of the Southern Kingdom, her scent reminds people of freshly bloomed roses and her beauty is that of one. No one knows where she comes from and rumor has it if you question it royal guards will be knocking on your door the next day,” Junmyeon says as he leads Doyoung down a row of books. 

He slows down at one section, hand hovering over the row eye level with him. He stops on a brown book with gold bindings and as he pulls it from the shelf Doyoung can’t catch the title. 

“Most facts about royalty are usually spread through rumors but there are no rumors about the Queen, so I guess you could say there are no facts about her.” They walk past two more rows before going to one of the very last ones. 

Junmyeon pulls out two books from two different places. One is a royal blue and the other a deep red, he hands over the books to Doyoung. The red one on top in gold lettering on the front reads ‘The Moons’. Doyoung takes the book in confusion. He is never one to question Junmyeon’s reasonings, he was a smart man but he was usually very straightforward making sure everything was laid out simple. This didn’t make any sense, a book on a dead kingdom, not only that but a royal family that no longer exists. 

“Junmyeon this is a book on the Moons,” Doyoung’s voice trails off at the end. 

He doesn’t say anything, turning around and going back the way they came. Doyoung follows him waiting for some sort of explanation. He leads them to Doyoung’s favorite table, the one he and Jungwoo met up at after they both found whatever they were looking for. Doyoung places the books on the table and looks over at Junmyeon. 

“The Southern and Eastern Kingdoms have a long history that stretches back way before the war many pieces and parts of it, even some of the people get forgotten during the bigger things. Royalty included.” Junmyeon doesn’t say anything else just turns around and walks back to his desk. 

Doyoung watches him go, confusion swirling in his mind. He looks down at the book, the gold sparkles under the sunroof enticing him. 

“What was that crazy man yapping about now,” Doyoung jumps at Jungwoo’s sudden appearance. 

“He’s not crazy,” Doyoung says. 

He pretends that Jungwoo hadn’t scared him and takes a seat. 

“He’s not all there either,” Jungwoo takes a seat beside him. 

“Junmyeon hasn’t steered me wrong yet, whatever he’s talking about will be of help to me soon”

Jungwoo looks at Doyoung with a bored expression, “right, whatever adventure you’re on I hope you have fun and that the wise sage Kim Junmyeon directs you to the right path.”

“We are not reading any more adventure books.”

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Doyoung sat by his window, the panes opened and the spring air pouring through. Jungwoo lays with him, his head in Doyoung’s lap listening to him read. Just like everyday since he’s been back, today was boring. With nothing to do he’s stuck in his room. His mom doesn’t call him for meetings anymore, he doesn’t have classes, he just reads and writes counting down the days before he’s shipped off back South. 

He finishes up the last of the chapter looking down at his lap to ask Jungwoo if he can continue. Said boy is asleep, his lips parted as he breathes softly through them and Doyoung feels a fond smile on his face as he reaches to run a hand through his hair. 

A knock on the door startles their little moment or mostly Doyoung’s little moment. Jungwoo remains in his lap unflinching. He still doesn’t stir as Doyoung stands up, placing a throw pillow under Jungwoo’s head and goes over to the door. 

On the other side stands his mother all dressed up in her nicest hanbok, her perfectly painted red lips don’t smile as she sees Doyoung. They pull as much as they can into a small pout. 

“Where’s Jungwoo?” She says. 

“Hello to you too Mother, haven’t seen you in a week thought you’d be happier to see me.” Doyoung responds instead, taking her attention away from the whereabouts of his sleeping servant. 

The frown on his mother’s face deepens, “I don’t know why you keep that lazy beta around.” 

Her voice is flat and emotionless, she’s always been like this, her words always cutthroat delivered with the most lifeless voice. Her face said it all, the disappointment in Doyoung for not noticing his own servant’s incompetence. 

“What can I help you with?” Doyoung asks, trying to hurry out of whatever conversation this was supposed to be. 

“Find Jungwoo and tell him to get your paints then meet me at the lake near the west wing.”

His mother doesn’t wait for a response, she takes off down the hallway and Doyoung closes the door behind her. Moments with his mother were kind of like being in the lion’s den, but you knew the lion and the lion knew you. But like a predator does with prey, it pounces but it never attacks, just circles you leaving your heart racing, fear filled to the brim in your chest, as you wait for the end of your life that doesn’t come. 

Doyoung shakes Jungwoo’s shoulder until his eyes blink open blearily, “get up, we’re going painting.”

Jungwoo sits up, trying to wrap his head around the new information. Doyoung has time to ponder whether he wants to change his outfit and comes to the conclusion he’s not getting dressed up to be tore down by his mother before Jungwoo speaks. 

“I thought you hated painting?” 

“I do.” 

Jungwoo waits for more explanation, his sleep clouded brain too muddled to pick up on what’s going on but he’s meant to serve. So he gets up and finds the paints and his easel quicker than Doyoung thought it would take and in no time they’re off to the west wing. 

Painting has always been his mother’s thing, she used to tell stories of how she’d carry her own paint and easel down to the lake by her house and paint little details of the scenery until someone found her. She wanted it to be Doyoung’s outlet too but he couldn’t find the freedom in it like she had. He was forced into classes he’d sneak away from and seek out his father. Doyoung’s freedom was found in his father’s sword collection, he learned how they were made, the best materials to use, the name of every type of knife his father had. The ones he didn’t own Doyoung learned through a book. 

His mother didn’t like knives, swords, daggers, or anything that that book taught him. She tore it up when she found it and shouted at a crying Doyoung to realize those things weren’t meant for him. 

A week later his dad gifted him his first dagger. 

“Doyoung,” his mother sounds unamused, “thank you for joining us.” 

She looks over at him and he can see the delight on her face. While their relationship was strange there was still love. Doyoung was her first child, her baby forever. Doyoung knew she loved him, sometimes at least. 

Jungwoo sets up the easel, placing the canvas on top. He sets the brown wooden stool down and Doyoung sits. His mother doesn’t look his way again focusing on her painting. Doyoung takes in her side profile, he’s been told many times that he looks just like his mother. From the slope of her nose to the slant of her eyes to the pout of her lips Doyoung had it all. She looks over at him and gives a small smile while cleaning off her paint brush. Looks wise they were one but everywhere else, in everything else they couldn’t be more different. 

Doyoung picks up his own brush once Jungwoo has set everything up. They paint in silence and Doyoung can’t take it. Painting was boring to him, he was decent at it; his mother made sure of it, but it was the most dragging thing to do. 

“Why did the Suh’s overtake the Eastern Kingdom?” Doyoung asks. 

His mother sighs, “did you go visit that crazy librarian again?” 

Doyoung doesn’t defend Junmyeon’s honor like he usually would. He doesn’t let her sweep him off track. He wipes his brush off and dips it into the red. 

“You’re off topic.”

“That’s just what happens to weak kingdoms. The Southern Kingdom saw a chance and took it.” 

Doyoung hums in understanding. 

“Do you remember the late monarch Moon Taegeun?” Doyoung says. 

“Who doesn’t remember that dog of an Alpha,” she huffs, “spread his seed so thin he paid no attention to his kingdom. That’s why the south was able to take it from them.” 

Doyoung had almost finished the Moon's family history. Moon Taegeun was an Alpha that had been deemed infertile until, as the book put it, a miracle came along. He was blessed with a beautiful baby girl that grew up to be an Omega and no matter how much of a miracle all the doctors called her when she presented the king banned her and her mother from the kingdom. 

“Do you know what happened to one of the Omegas?” Doyoung asks. He keeps his eyes focused on the canvas scared of how his mother would react. 

The pause stretches on for a few more seconds before Doyoung speaks again, “do you know what happened to this one Omega, she was married off to a Lee but when I checked the Lee family tree there weren't any Moons.”

This was driving Doyoung insane. Royals spent their lives trying to cover up all their wrongdoings and missteps but a few days of digging it was easy to get to the bottom of it. This one was confusing, dead end after dead end. Dead end felt a little too final, it was more like coming to a cliff's edge with a broken bridge connecting to the other side. No matter what Doyoung did he couldn’t figure out how to fix that bridge. 

“The Late Moon Taegeun had 15 kids, each by different omegas and only a few of their names were known by the public.” 

She turns to face Doyoung, he can see her slowly getting fed up with his questions, “no one could know all of their whereabouts even if they were married to influential families and- what is that?” 

Her thoughts are derailed by Doyoung’s painting. It was the beautiful field in front of him complete with the crystal lake the only difference is the yellow daisies he added. They stand out against the pale green and it’s so drastic against the pristine yard he’s mother kept. 

“A painting?” It comes out more catty then he intends. 

Like pouring gasoline into a fire his mother explodes, the flames of her anger dance in her eyes. She doesn’t erupt, just grows, she gets angry with grace, placing her brush with the rest of her paint supplies, calling her personal servant to clear everything. She stands and comes to stand in front of Doyoung. 

Her pale cheeks are flushed red, her eyes shine with anger. “Kim Doyoung, you need to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. While your crazy antics may be tolerated here, they won’t be in the Southern Kingdom! You need to quit whatever you’re doing before it gets you in trouble.” 

Doyoung stands up from his seat, his own anger growing in his chest. “Why is me seeking knowledge so wrong?” 

“How does this knowledge help you in any way? You’re just sticking your nose into places it shouldn’t be!” 

Doyoung opens his mouth to counter but his mother raises her hand. He’d challenge her but her scent halts him, it’s burnt honey, the smokiness overpowering. He keeps his mouth closed, not out of respect but out of his own fear of what she has to say if he did speak out of turn. 

His mother disappears down the path back to her side of the property. Doyoung waits until she’s far away, waits until her burnt smell doesn’t linger before he screams putting his fist through the canvas. It’s rare his anger gets the best of him but his mom riles him up in ways that makes him feel sick. 

Angry tears stream down his face and he knocks over the paints. He grabs the canvas off the easel, walking over to the lake. Doyoung makes it to the edge and tries to rip up more of the canvas but the wooden edges hold tight. 

“Fuck!” He yells, so un-omega-like, so not like the royalty he is but he’s fed up. 

Doyoung cocks his arm back and whips it forward; the canvas in his hand slips with ease but the force he flings it with takes him down too. The splash of water is loud in his ears then it’s silence, peace he hasn’t felt in a long time takes over his body. He hears Jungwoo’s muffled cries, the splash of water as Jungwoo comes in after him but Doyoung lets himself drift down to the bottom. His layers make him heavier, the thick fabrics choking him. He can’t even move at the extra weight, his body is a stone sinking to the bottom of the lake. His heaviness doesn’t come only from his clothes but from his chest, he lets out a puff of air bubbles rippling past him as he lets himself sink. 

When Jungwoo pulls him out, he’s gasping for air, his whole body drenched and heavy. His lungs burn and his eyes sting and Jungwoo holds him, right in the middle of the pond. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


It’s three days later when Doyoung hears three servants gossiping right near his library. The audacity of these two to run their mouths right near the doors of Doyoung’s personal library he wants to jump out and fuss them out but instead he listens. 

“Someone said he dragged Jungwoo into the pond!” 

The other servant gasps, “is he gonna break this close to the wedding.”

Break. He wants to know what they mean by break because Doyoung feels like he’s already been broken down into the tiniest of pieces scattered all over the floor and his mother, his mother just stepped all over seeming the pieces too big. How can something already so broken break anymore. 

As they continue to talk, more about Doyoung’s mental health and recounts of that afternoon three days ago. Doyoung’s hands begin to shake, his heart rate picks up and his eyes water. He won’t go crazy, he can’t go crazy, but they talk like he’s right at the psych wards door. 

“That omega has a pretty face wherever he ends up, in a psych ward or in the bedroom of the Prince he’ll be fine.” 

Doyoung grips the book that was in his hands tighter before raising it above his head. He takes a deep breath, his chest shakes and the first tear falls. He slams it down. It lands with a loud bang, the servants in the hallway yelp in surprise and he hears them scurry off. 

Inhale, exhale, inhale and exhale. It’s deep breath after deep breath but his blood still rises. his scent still stinks up the room, his head still swims, his hands still shake the tears still fall, and he’s such a mess. Doyoung can’t stay still he kicks the book over to the corner and yanks the doors open. 

He takes off across the property, his feet carry him with a swiftness he didn’t know he possessed. Doyoung knows he probably looks crazy. The image of him right now will paint even crazier rumors and the thought alone makes him walk faster. 

Doyoung reaches Jaemin’s hanok, he tears open each door scaring off servants and maids alike. He slides open one of the doors and sees Jaemin. Jaemin’s two doorways away but Doyoung feels relief flooding in his chest. 

He walks into the empty room, then out of it landing on a little concrete stepping stones that line the little yard, he takes evenly placed steps, avoiding the grass tufts that’s in between each stone. Doyoung keeps his eyes on Jaemin, the tears have come to a halt but they make his face itch. 

“Jaemin,” he calls out his voice watery. 

Jaemin glances over at him, his eyes lighting up in surprise. It isn’t often Doyoung gets to visit his busy younger brother. He needs the comfort honestly, Jaemin is the only one who’d understand the weight of being royalty, the way your people treat you. Doyoung just needs someone to talk to. 

A guard appears out of nowhere blocking Doyoung’s view. Standing in the room he’s twice as tall as Doyoung and he glares down at him with the sickest look. 

“Move,” Doyoung says with very little strength. He tilts to the side to get a look at Jaemin but the guard blocks his view. 

“You are not allowed to see the young prince,” the guard says. 

Doyoung feels his eyes twitch, “who says?” 

“The Queen, Your Highness.” 

Doyoung hears a door slide open and the guard is a second slow letting Doyoung catch a glimpse of his brother leaving through the other door. The servant looks at him with pity from the side he kneels on, they exchange one last look before the guard blocks his vision again. The door closes gently and emotions swirl in his stomach. 

Doyoung goes through a lot in the few moments it takes him to gather the hem of his skirt. He shifts through sadness, anger, then to disappointment for not seeing this coming. More emotions flood in, half of which he doesn’t understand before his bottom lip starts to quiver, his chest starts shaking and soon there’s hot tears streaming down his face. 

He kicks off his shoes and takes off running to the other side of the property over to the biggest hanok on the grounds. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


The setting sun had completely fallen into the horizon when Doyoung made it to his parent’s hanok. The guards let Doyoung in with a bow, he can’t imagine the state he’s in, hair disheveled, sweat dripping down his face. He paces the halls down to the room hidden amongst others. He slides open the door and his mother kneels at her little mirror brushing her hair. 

“What does Jaemin have to do with you and me?” He asks through gritted teeth. 

His mother doesn’t say anything just continues to brush her hair. 

Doyoung’s blood boils, “why did you drag Jaemin into this?” 

He yells and he doesn’t mean to yell but the anger, the anguish, the animosity growing in him overflows. She doesn’t move but her face hardens. 

“What does Jaemin have to do with this?” His voice cracks at the power he yells with. 

His mother whips around her long black hair fans out around her. Her face is red, eyebrows furrowed, she glares at Doyoung and he tries not to fold under her stare. 

“You will not yell at me.” She sneers. 

Doyoung feels himself fold at the malice in her voice. He straightens up squeezing his hands tight by his sides. 

“Why did you take Jaemin from me,” his voice wavers and his eyes well up, “he’s my brother, why would you do that?”

She stands up and walks over with a grace that makes Doyoung sick. Even during all this she walks with poise. 

“You’re brother has an important job to his kingdom he doesn’t need you and your dramatics distracting him.” She’s like a snake, laying low waiting to see how Doyoung moves then she strikes with no sympathy. 

“And what I’m doing is not important. Me giving my life away, the life I built here, is not important.” 

“It’s not that, you’re going to ruin everything you’ve worked for and I won’t let you take Jaemin with you.” She raises a finger pointing to the door, “now get out of my room.” 

Doyoung leaves his anger slipping into defeat. 

He slips out the room, the door slamming behind him. The exhaustion of the day creeps into his bones as he drags himself out of the hanok. He’s all out of tears just left with that ugly ache in his chest that squeezes every time he inhales. He looks up at the stars feeling his headache. Jungwoo’s probably wondering where he is, Doyoung hates to make him worry. He always overthought and drove himself into a frenzy. He’s said it plenty of times that there’s nothing to do when Doyoung isn't around. 

Doyoung trips over something and falls face first into the grass. He lays there for a minute, so drained he can’t even feel embarrassed. He rolls over into his back staring back up at the stars. The wink and blink back and Doyoung wonders what it would be like to shine up there with them. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo’s voice is easy to recognize. “Your majesty! Doyoung.” 

He turns his head just in time for Jungwoo to drop to his knees at Doyoung’s side. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

He’s out of breath panting trying to calm his racing heart. 

“I’m so glad you found me,” Doyoung reaches up brushing away at Jungwoo’s sweaty bangs. 

Jungwoo smiles down at him, “are you okay?” 

“I will be because I have to be.” 

Jungwoo looks worried, he seems to mull over asking what’s wrong but Doyoung feels like he knows. There’s no way Doyoung can run around their property without anyone seeing him and raising suspicion. Questions about what rumors are flying can be asked later. 

“What did you need me for?” Doyoung asks, this is what he worries about now. 

“Prince Youngho sent you a letter.” 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Doyoung sits in the hot bath, his head thrown back and eyes closed. The honey bath oils soothe the stress that had overtaken his whole body. He relaxes for a bit while Jungwoo gets his things ready for bed. Especially after the emotionally draining day he had Doyoung knew he was gonna sleep well. The bathroom door opens with a creek and Jungwoo pokes his head in. Doyoung looks up at him as he enters, watching him closely. Jungwoo makes his way over to the little cart filled with oils, perfumes, and different types of dried petals. The letter sits tucked in between the vials haunting Doyoung. It was the last thing he needed to take care of, the cherry on top of his emotionally draining day. 

Jungwoo reaches into the lollipop filled glass jar, humming while he decides a flavor. Jungwoo settles on a red one and unravels it from his clear wrapping. Doyoung sits up in the bath, hissing as his back comes into contact with the cool porcelain, Jungwoo holds the lollipop up to Doyoung’s lips who takes it without fuss. The familiar taste of cherry fills his mouth and he sucks on the lollipop enjoying the flavor. 

He stares at the letter wrapped in a baby blue envelope with his name written in beautiful cursive. He saw the gold seal on the back, the Suh insignia reminding him that this was real. Doyoung has lost track of how long he’d been back home but he know in that time Youngho hasn’t reached out to him once, Doyoung had thought of writing himself but the risk of no response was embarrassing. It was shocking that Youngho would take the first step and close that distance between them but, one letter couldn’t drain the ocean that was separating them. 

He stares a little longer, flipping the flat lollipop around in his mouth. He pops it out of his mouth and licks his cherry coated lips. “Jungwoo,” he calls. 

Jungwoo halts where he’s washing Doyoung’s back and leans over the latter’s shoulder to get a better look. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

Doyoung holds out the lollipop to him and Jungwoo takes it with a very confused look on his face, “bring me a towel to dry my hand on and then hand me the letter.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widen in shock, “but Your Majesty.”

“I just want to put this day behind me Jungwoo, one more bad thing won’t be the end of me.”

Jungwoo doesn’t look convinced but he wasn’t one to defy, so he takes the lollipop from Doyoung and places it on the wrapper on the cart and goes over to the towels. Doyoung dries his hands off quickly with a fluffy white towel and takes the letter Jungwoo hands him. His heart hammers in his chest as he looks at it up close, the letter has traveled miles but Youngho’s scent seems to take over the room as he opens it. Doyoung’s nose crinkles, what did he do, rub himself over the paper. With ease he removes the letter from the envelope, handing it over to Jungwoo. He unfolds it one flap at a time, then he’s looking at Youngho’s unusually pretty handwriting. 

  
  


_ Dear Prince Doyoung,  _

_ I apologize for writing to you so suddenly, months of silence and then a letter, must be jarring. But don’t be afraid the only news in this letter is bad for me, you might even rejoice once you finish it. I didn’t know who to reach out to. I don’t have anyone to talk to and the only person close to me who I can talk to, is the person this letter concerns. Today I found out the love of my life doesn’t love me back, I knew, I knew all this time that we would never be together but I always thought it would be because of you. I thought what this person and I had was something special, something that could outlast even the darkest of days or the biggest of problems, but I was greatly mistaken. While I was falling for him he was falling for someone else. Who this someone else is I don't know, he refuses to tell me and I think it’s better that way. I’m not saying I would do something bad to them because who they love, I love and I would wish that person nothing but the best. But I’m in pain Prince Doyoung, seeing them everyday is so hard knowing they love someone else.  _

_ I have a feeling who this person might be and it scares me to even consider them. I know I come to you bearing my heart but still keeping things hidden, it’s better that you don’t know, there are certain things we can’t unravel.  _

_ i write mostly to say you are right, you can’t make someone love you no matter how hard you try. _

_ Prince Youngho of The Southern Kingdom _

  
  


Doyoung stares at the letter, face set in a cold glare. Jungwoo waits off to the side, waiting to know the contents of the letter. Doyoung is left speechless, it really was the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, the tip of the iceberg, and just like that Doyoung is falling again. He looks Jungwoo in the eye and crumples the letter up before plunging it into the water. The first tear falls without permission and the last thing he hears is Jungwoo in that sweet soft voice of his.

“Oh Doyoung,” before he slips under the water. 

  
  



	3. So Sad, So Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung blinked and he was married to Youngho, he didn't know what was going to happen to them next, this was as far as his teachings could take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone for waiting for me!!! here we are after a long wait hope everyone enjoys

A few months later Doyoung finds himself back in the Southern Kingdom. The temperature had dropped but it still wasn’t as chilly as it was up North. Winter clothes had already been pulled out, expensive furs had been ordered but down here people still wore the breezy button ups and sun blocking hats. Doyoung would have to get use to winter coming late. 

Doyoung comes back to reality when they step inside the building. The nice breeze left behind and replaced with the stuffy feeling of being locked inside. He straightens up, keeps his eyes forward and tunes back into whatever Minhyung was saying. 

“So, you’ll be staying in the same house as before, as you can see,” Minhyung chuckles nervously, “then after you and Youngho are united then you’ll move in with him.

Minhyung doesn’t stop there; he continues to ramble on about all the preparations that had been taking place and how the garden is being prepared, Doyoung tries not to listen. It’s been weighing on him since his mother locked him in his house. The entire building was heavily guarded and the only time Doyoung was allowed to leave was for dinner. Jungwoo was great company but him being Doyoung’s only company was enough to drive him a little mad. Doyoung wouldn’t even consider him a people person but not many people could handle being virtually alone. 

They come to a stop in front of Doyoung’s room. Minhyung reaches for the door knob when the door swings open. A person exits the room, immediately turning their back to them and gently closing the door. Doyoung figures the person is a Beta from the lack of smell and drab clothing. The beta turns to face them, letting out a gasp when he realizes he’s not alone and Doyoung feels his stomach swirl at the familiar face. 

“Your Majesty,” Jaehyun says before trying to push pass Minhyung and Doyoung. 

Doyoung stops him, “what were you doing in my room?” 

Jaehyun holds his head high, staring directly at Doyoung, feigning politeness. “Just tidying sir.” 

Jaehyun can’t leave without Doyoung dismissing him unless he has a death wish, Doyoung keeps him standing there for a second watching for any sign of nervousness but Jaehyun stands strong. He doesn’t fidget, he doesn’t squirm, he keeps his eyes firmly locked with Doyoung’s waiting for him to give Jaehyun permission to leave. 

Doyoung doesn’t, “Minhyung what is Jaehyun’s job title again?” 

“Oh! Um, he’s the personal attendant to Prince Youngho, Your Majesty.” 

“That’s right,” Doyoung says in a snarky voice, “so, what were you doing in my room Beta?” 

Jaehyun bows his head noticing the displeased tone Doyoung uses and Doyoung flinches at his own tone, guilt immediately floods his body. He’s never been good at playing the evil monarch, running around berating the help into submission that’s not who he was but he knew better to apologize especially in front of another servant. 

“I was sent by the Prince to deliver you a present sir,” Doyoung fidgets, “I could tell you but I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Jaehyun looks up again with a sparkle in his eyes. 

Doyoung squirms. A crisp fiery scent fills the hallway, and Doyoung can’t bring it back in. He’s losing control and he hates it. He used to be so calm and collected, he was praised for his passiveiness and was often asked if he even had a scent for how good he kept it under wraps. But everything about up North was different, everyone here knew how to stick pins in the cracks of the armor Doyoung didn’t even know was falling apart. 

“You’re dismissed,” Doyoung says through gritted teeth. 

Doyoung doesn’t even wait to see Jaehyun disappear down the hall with that cocky smirk on his face. He turns around and opens his own door. His temper tantrum is cut short when he notices the pot of flowers on the table. Well, it’s more greenery than flowers and the note with familiar handwriting sitting next to it is what really keeps him from flipping the table. The door shuts behind him as Minhyung lets himself in. 

He walks over to the table, plucks the note up and falls back on the couch it sits across from. 

_ I hope your arrival went well and you settle in nicely. I was just asking for you to join me for lunch tomorrow? If so, meet me near the west wing at the Yong Hanok.  _

Doyoung closes the note, letting it slip out of his hand as it lays limp in his. He takes a deep breath then two more trying to bring himself back together. 

“Minhyung,” he calls out in a shaky voice.

“Yes your majesty?” 

“Tea please.” 

“Of course I’ll be right back.” 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  
Doyoung’s day consists of wedding planning. He wakes early to be shown down to the tailor so he can see his dress. He’s helped into it then the seamstress starts placing pins in places that still don't fit right. As she circles around him on her rolly chair making sure every seam and stitch is perfect.

He doesn’t pay her much attention, his thoughts drift to the lunch invite he received. After the fitting, if he chooses to go, he’ll be having lunch with his soon to be mate. He really doesn’t have a reason to say no, he’d be having lunch after this anyway, maybe some company could do him some good. What bad could come out of sitting down with Youngho. He’s trying to better this relationship, make something out of this and the least Doyoung can do is play along. 

“That dress is beautiful.” A voice says from the doorway. 

Doyoung twists as much as he can with the seamstress messing with the dress. The Queen gives him a smile, and walks further into the room. Doyoung bows as much as he can in his situation and The Queen continues to look him up and down.

“I received a letter today from your Mother, she asked me to take care of you,” she laughs a little and takes a seat on the chair placed in the corner, “as if I would do anything else other than that.”

Doyoung tries to cover his grimace with a smile, he can tell it doesn’t come off the way he hopes by the look on the Queen’s face. “Thank you for being so welcoming.”

The Queen smiles brighter, “of course.”

The air turns awkward--for Doyoung at least--as the tailor helps him shimmy out of the dress. He stands proud in just his briefs, never one to be ashamed of his naked self. It was nature, nothing he really had to cover up. 

“Youngho invited me to lunch.” Doyoung tells her to eliminate the awkwardness creeping up in his chest. 

“Really,” he can smell the joy rolling off her in waves, “that’s nice are you going to join him?”

Doyoung can feel himself flush as he shimmies into his skirt, “I’m not too sure.”

“Don’t let our little talk scare you, you just have to work at it and this is the perfect opportunity.”

Their first one on one conversation had slipped his mind over months, he had more pressing issues to worry about and Youngho wasn't on his mind until well, he was. It seemed so like Youngho to hide behind radio silence and then barge in, headfirst and with no thought. The Queen was right however, this was his opportunity to make something out of nothing. It was his turn to make the move, Youngho had already laid down his cards. 

The Queen stands as Doyoung finishes the last button on his blouse. She walks over to him, reaching over to adjust his collar. “This gets easier, I promise, but whether you choose to go or not, don’t forget you have to see the floral arrangements after lunch.”

Doyoung smiles and lets out a little laugh, “yes your highness.” 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  
Doyoung arrives a few minutes after their lunch rendezvous was supposed to start, he spent half of the walk to Yong Hanok wondering if he should do this. What if it was Jaehyun setting him up, but were they really that at odds that he would do something like that to Doyoung? Youngho had said that Jaehyun didn’t love him, would he really go through all that for someone he didn’t love? Before Doyoung can really reach a conclusion they arrive at Hanok. 

The sliding doors are open and to his surprise Youngho had already arrived. Sat at the table in the middle of the room, eyes trained on the cup that sat in front of him. He’s unmoving as Doyoung gets closer to the door. 

“Prince Doyoung has arrived.” Minhyung announces breaking Youngho out of whatever trance he had been under. 

Youngho startles, jumping up out of his seat banging his knee against the table. He only dwells on the pain for a second, a hand reaching to grab it, before rushing over to where Doyoung was. Youngho looked everything like a Prince, light brown hair pushed out of his face and skin glowing from the sun. A gust of wind sweeps by and the smell of fresh rain fills his nose, Doyoung subtly inhales the calming scent. Youngho extends a hand out to him, which Doyoung takes feeling the warmth of his skin through his gloves. 

His heart races, being so close to an alpha that isn't family is so foregin and new that it sends his omega reeling. Internally he tells it to calm down, this was Youngho. He steps up into the hanok with the help of Youngho trying to look anywhere but him. 

“Good afternoon, thank you for coming.” Youngho says, his voice soft and hesitant. 

Doyoung gives a little bow, “of course i would come, what do i have to lose?”

Doyoung finally looks up at Youngho who was smiling down at him. It wasn’t something Doyoung had seen before, at least directed at him. He can feel his cheeks flush, Youngho looks younger with his face pulled into a smile, Doyoung can’t help to give a little smile back. 

“Let me get your chair for you,” Youngho doesn’t wait for an answer just rushes over to pull out the chair for Doyoung. 

He takes the seat gratefully, and Youngho pushes the seat in for him. For a moment all Doyoung can do is smell Youngho, it’s like he’s purposefully projecting his scent. Doyoung hates to admit how much he likes the subtle scent of rain that wafts from him and it puts him at ease more than he’d like to admit. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Everything about this made him nervous, Doyoung wasn’t really a people person and a part of him, when he was younger, was glad that he would never have to find someone of his own. He never had the ability to grab attention, of course people looked when he entered a room, he was taught how to attract attention but never how to keep it. One little conversation and it all seemed to fade. People’s eyes started to wander, they became fidgety looking for a polite way out of whatever conversation Doyoung had struck up.

Youngho takes his seat across from Doyoung and rings the bell that Doyoung hadn’t noticed placed next to Youngho’s cup. Doyoung wonders how long it would take before Youngho loses interest before he realizes Doyoung isn’t worth his time and tries for Jaehyun again. Doyoung doubts that fiery resolve has been completely extinguished after one rejection. But how many rejections had it truly been? Doyoung didn’t know much about the logistics of their relationship, just the surface level people could observe. But Alpha’s were fierce, stubborn, and determined Youngho couldn’t be an exception. 

“How was the dress fitting?” Youngho asks. 

A servant approaches the table with a tray and sets it down on a stand another servant was carrying. They place a cup on the table for Doyoung and fill it tea. 

“It was fine,” the servants bow and Doyoung picks up his cup, taking a sip. 

Youngho nods before taking a sip of his own drink, “that’s good.” 

Then there’s an awkward silence. Doyoung tries not to fidget and look as out of place as he feels. Youngho doesn’t look any better, he messes with the handle of the teacup and doesn’t make eye contact. Doyoung brings a polite fist up to his lips and clears his throat. 

“So—” he starts. 

“Where” at the same time as Youngho. 

They both apologize for speaking over each other by speaking over each other. There’s a moment of silence both waiting for the other to start again. Doyoung watches as Youngho takes another sip before speaking. 

“You can go ahead with what you were saying.” 

Youngho rushes to finish his sip. He brings a hand to cover his mouth while shaking his head. 

“No, no you go ahead.” 

Doyoung gives an embarrassed smile, “I really didn’t have anything to say.” 

Youngho chuckles, “okay I’ll go ahead then, where’s your personal assistant? I haven’t seen him around you.” 

“Jungwoo! He’s back at the estate, I hadn’t finished packing and he’s taking care of the rest for me.” 

Doyoung couldn’t remember many moments without Jungwoo and he misses him terribly. The ride to the Suh Kingdom had been lonely and quiet leaving Doyoung missing his personal assistant more than anything. He tries not to let his longing show. He picks up the teacup and takes a sip of the hot liquid. 

“And when shall he return?” Youngho asks. 

“Before the wedding hopefully, but with everything going on it probably won’t be until after.” 

Youngho gives him a bewildered look, “what’s all going on?” 

Doyoung bristles at the question. He knows Youngho means nothing by it, just curiosity taking the best of him. But Doyoung’s not sure how to proceed. He could just be truthful and admit that like any human, he breaks but the prideful parts of him wants to tell Youngho it’s none of his business, none at all. He’s not left to contemplate an answer for long before lunch is brought out to them. 

Doyoung looks up at the servant gratefully, his stomach growls telling everyone that he was hungrier than he thought he was. The stone pots are set in front of each of them and Doyoung tries to hide his eagerness as the utensils are set down next to it. 

“Are you hungry?” Youngho has an amused look on his face. It’s more teasing than judgemental and it soothes the tension slightly. 

“Hush and eat your food,” Doyoung calls out playfully, causing Youngho to chuckle. 

It’s easier after that. They chat freely through bites of food and joke between sips of water. It’s easy, easier than Doyoung anticipated. He sees the Youngho that other Princes and Princesses raved about, suave and magnetic. Doyoung feels like he’s being pulled in with each sentence, holding his breath on each pause, and he almost dies with laughter. In fleeting thought he thinks it’s all up here from here, this is what he expected when he first arrived and he hopes this is how it stays.

“It’s not funny! My biggest fear is messing up the vows, it’s so verbose for no reason!” Doyoung says exasperated. 

Youngho laughs louder much to Doyoung’s dismay. “I think it’ll be hilarious to see the perfect Kim Doyoung mess up, it’ll remind us all you’re only human.” 

Doyoung blushes, “I’m not perfect.” 

His voice is quieter and restrained. His spoon scapes the bottom of the stone pot, collecting nothing but Doyoung brings it to his lips anyway. 

“You’re the closest thing I’ve seen,” Youngho flirts. 

Doyoung wonders if he’s really flirting. No one’s ever courted before, no one was allowed to. It wasn’t a secret that Doyoung was already spoken for and interfering with a treaty like that only led to death. Doyoung doesn’t know what to say, he does pride himself in his almost perfect image making sure there’s never a hair out to place but ever since that night he’s felt, well, silly. He strived so hard for an image that was too far out of reach but he latched on, squished and squeezed it until it fit him, just shy of perfect. 

“I try.” Doyoung mumbles out. 

“Why?” Youngho asks. 

Doyoung looks up from the table and at Youngho with surprise, “excuse me?” 

“Why do you try so hard to be perfect? No one will hate you if you’re not.” 

Doyoung’s hand grips his skirt, the fabric bunching up under his palm and his mind spins. His mother will hate him, his mother will curse the day he’s born if he’s not perfect, if he doesn’t conform, if he doesn’t make this whole thing look easy. Doyoung gives a tight lipped smile instead of voicing his true thoughts, what would Youngho understand if Doyoung was to fight it on him anyway. 

“Well, I guess you’re right.” 

The sliding door opens and Jaehyun pops in, effectively ending the conversation. 

“Prince Youngho, The Queen would like to see you.” He says. 

Doyoung is sad the lunch has come to an end, they still had a bit of time before he had to rush off. He doesn’t let it show though, he grabs the cloth napkin and wipes his mouth before placing it on top of the pot. 

“I guess lunch is over then.” Doyoung goes to stand but Youngho stops him. 

“Wait,” he exclaims, “I’ll be right back. Her room isn’t too far from here, I don’t want our lunch to end like this.” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll wait here then.” Doyoung ducks his head to hide his blush and gets comfortable in his seat once again. 

“Thank you,” he bows politely, “I’ll be quick.” 

Youngho isn’t quick. Doyoung’s practically fuming when the door slides open and it’s Minhyung walking in. Before he slides the door closed he sees the servants from earlier peeking at him while covering their mouths failing to hide their giggles. He’s a joke once again, someone torn down so low that the servants don’t even feel the need to hide their snickers. 

“Your Majesty, you’re going to be late for the floral arrangements.” Minhyung says in a small tone. 

Doyoung doesn’t respond, he leaps out of his seat and storms over to the door. He waits impatiently and it takes a moment for Minhyung to get the hint. The servants on the other side of the hanji jump with a gasp and hurry into line. They bow and Doyoung’s stomach coils at the half-assed respect, he catches the glare Minhyung sends their way and the coiling settles. Doyoung lets himself be led to the garden where Youngho’s mother greets him.

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  
It’s windy out, the sun has set and it brings a chill over the Suh estate. Doyoung pulls the shawl tighter around himself and glances up at the darkening sky. He’s waiting for the stars to come out. They’ve always comforted him and kept him from exploding when he felt like it the most. 

One by one they fill up the sky, the stars seem to be brighter here than up north. He states up with awe and the breeze picks up carrying a familiar scent to his nose. It’s the rich smell of freshly fallen rain, the smell out of place on the clear night. 

The smell intensified as a warm jacket was placed on his shoulders. Doyoung jumped up, slipping on the hard ground trying to escape whoever it was. 

Youngho stands in front of him with a sheepish look on his face. He avoids eye contact at all cost, staring down at the perfect grass. Doyoung doesn’t want to hear whatever he has to say but for some reason he stays put. The anger and humiliation boil again. He played nice with his mom and ignored the side eyes from the betas, but that didn’t make up for Youngho stringing him along. 

Doyoung couldn’t figure out what Youngho was playing at. What he gained from the mind games. He looks as if he’s having his own internal battle and Doyoung doesn’t want to be present for it. He comes back to his senses, his feet finally moving. 

“Wait!” Youngho calls out. 

Doyoung keeps his face neutral and keeps walking forward. “Doyoung wait please!” 

He takes Youngho’s jacket and presses it into his chest as he passes him. 

“Jaehyun tricked me, my mom didn’t want to speak with me. He just, I don’t know what he wants from me.” Youngho’s voice breaks at the end. 

Doyoung pauses, stopped in his tracks. An Alpha doesn’t let their feelings show, it was an Omega’s place to be over emotional. Doyoung can hear the sniffles coming from behind him. His anger meets his sympathy right in the middle. He looks over his shoulder and sees a kicked Alpha with his head down and hands wiping furiously at his face. 

“Whatever is going on with you and Jaehyun does not concern me. I would like it if you two figured it out without me in the middle.” Doyoung says. 

He doesn’t wait for a response. He walks over to the window he propped open and climbs inside. He looks out of it, watching Youngho cry in the middle of the vast field. Doyoung guesses it’s his turn to break down, better him than Doyoung. With a soft click the window is closed and locked and Doyoung is left with feelings he can’t place. Jungwoo would know how to fix this, would know where to move next. He would probably tell Doyoung to go easier on Youngho— _ this is just as hard for him as it is you _ —he can hear him so clearly. 

But Jungwoo isn’t here. Doyoung crawls into bed, alone and smelling of outdoors, with a head full of thoughts and questions but with no answers. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
_ I’m sorry _ , it was a futile thing. Doyoung didn’t like I’m sorry, he hated saying it and he hated hearing it. If he could remove that string of words from society he would in a heartbeat. There’s easier, more impactful ways to soothe over wrong doings. I’m sorry was a cop out, a quick way to silence the pain. 

It means nothing when spoken out loud and means even less written down on paper. Doyoung wonders how much pestering it took from his father to get his mother to write this letter and he wonders what scholar wrote it for her instead. His mother was a proud woman and never said sorry, even if she was. 

He barely makes it through the letter before he’s crumbling it up and shoving it in his pocket to be found later. He had better things to do today than worry about soothing over his parents' relationship. He loves his father and his father should know the lady he married wants nothing to do with the first child they created. 

Doyoung looks forward, worrying about the matters at hand. Jungwoo was arriving today, the countdown until marriage was steadily ticking away and Jungwoo was arriving two days earlier than anticipated. He’s so happy that he won’t be going through this alone or with the very emotional adverse Minhyung. He’s been waiting on the front steps of the house for around 20 minutes, the time for Jungwoo’s arrival tentative at best. 

Doyoung’s been alone in his waiting, having sent Minhyung off to fetch Jungwoo’s favorite tea and cookies. He preferred seeing Jungwoo alone then he can really let his guard down and let his friend know how hard these days have been without him. 

“Is it just you?” A voice asks startling Doyoung. 

Youngho appears in front of him, hands shoved into his slack pockets. Doyoung looks him up and down cursing how nice he looks in the ivory white shirt and charcoal black suit. 

Youngho takes his silence as Doyoung ignoring him and not Doyoung getting caught up in his looks. 

“I see you’re wearing pants,” Youngho comments. 

Doyoung looks down at his own outfit. He did choose a suit today over his usual skirts and dresses. There was no real reason behind it, he just wanted to switch things up and he’s surprised that Youngho even noticed. Or cared to notice. 

He doesn’t let the comment sweeten him up. He brushes off the imaginary dirt from his slacks and turns away from Youngho. “I own suits too.” 

Youngho chuckles, amused, “it’s just nice to see you in something different.” 

The complement pleases Doyoung’s omega more than anything. It preens at the nice words and wants Doyoung to seek out more, press him for details. It’s easy to ignore though, not as intense as it could be. 

“We all like different things, I’m no exception.” 

“That we do.” 

Their words hang in the air, taken by the wind. An awkward silence replaces it waiting for either one of them to speak. Of course it’s Youngho, the outgoing Alpha walks closer until he’s blocking the sun from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday and last night. You made a very good point. I won’t let Jaehyun get in the way of us,” Doyoung’s head snaps up at the word us, “I don’t know what he’s playing at, his games aren’t important right now. What’s important is us.” 

All this talk about us, “there is no us Youngho. You made that very clear on my first night here and then again on yesterday. If you want Jaehyun, have him.” 

“You’re not listening to me,” Youngho sounds frustrated. 

Doyoung can see the car pulling in. He stands up finally ready to have a piece of home with him. There’s a few cars trailing the first one, all full of Doyoung’s things. It reminds him that this is home now, this is where he’s going to spend the rest of his days. 

“Just like no one’s ever listened to me. How does it feel  _ Alpha _ ?” Doyoung says. 

He walks over to the car coming to a stop, the driver hurries out and opens the door and Jungwoo comes leaping out. He doesn’t look any different than when Doyoung left and he doesn’t get why he thought he would. Doyoung doesn’t waste any time, pulling Jungwoo into a long awaited hug. He breathes in Jungwoo’s natural scent, very plain because he’s a beta but it’s comforting nonetheless. 

  
  
♕ ♔ ♕

  
  
Two days wasn’t a lot of time, before he knew it he was walking with Jungwoo on their way to get ready for the wedding. Doyoung’s stuff finds a place in Youngho’s room, a place he still wasn’t allowed to enter, minus his sword collection that--according to his mother--had to stay. 

“She didn’t mention that in the letter,” Doyoung says. 

Jungwoo walks beside him, it’s still early in the morning, the sun still rising over the horizon. 

“I guess she wasn’t expecting me to arrive so early. I’m incompetent in her eyes.” Jungwoo says the last part with a giggle and Doyoung joins along. 

To his mother Jungwoo wasn’t very good at his job. Doyoung figures it’s just because they get along so well, she can’t stand to see him happy. 

“I guess you could call her blind,” they giggle some more. 

Jungwoo kneels beside the sliding door, pushing it open and Doyoung steps in. The room is filled with people, from hair and makeup to the ones who take care of his dress, they crowd the hanok. Doyoung thinks it’s overkill but it’s his big day, he’s signing himself off to this complicated marriage. He greets everyone in the room and they all bow appropriately. Guests will arrive later and until then Doyoung will spend the next six hours being fretted over in makeup and dress. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  
The day goes by in a blur, Doyoung is dressed and made just shy of recognizable. He walks down the aisle alone, recites the vows and everything he’s spent his life learning. He’s lived his life for this very moment, for the kiss Johnny places on the back of his hand and the soft round of applause. This was his purpose. 

They separate once the doors leading to the garden close behind them. Doyoung is taken to a room by a few servants not too far from it and Jungwoo waits for him. 

“Is it just you?” He asks once the door is closed. 

Jungwoo nods, “figured you’d want a little alone time before the reception.” 

Doyoung doesn’t know what he’d do without Jungwoo. He takes a seat and lets Jungwoo remove his heels, once he’s done he’s pouring Doyoung a drink. He can smell the sweetness of the cherry wine, his favorite. Jungwoo places the glass in his hand and motions for Doyoung to stand up. 

“This dress is beautiful, it fits you perfectly.” 

“Well, they spent a lot of time fretting over it, so it better.” Jungwoo giggles and Doyoung downs the rest of his wine. 

Jungwoo takes the now empty glass setting it on the table before helping him slip out of the dress. Doyoung’s then helped into a hanbok, one that matches Youngho’s, his now husband and tonight he’ll be his mate. A shudder runs through his body. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung’s thought is cut off by a knock on the door. 

“Doyoung? Are you ready?” It’s Youngho. 

Jungwoo waits for Doyoung’s next move, Doyoung can still feel all the emotions for earlier still stirring in his body. He doesn’t let them fester, he can’t afford a breakdown tonight, instead he pours himself another glass of wine. Doyoung sends a signal for Jungwoo to go to the door. He throws the drink back, chasing the sour taste on his tongue. 

When the glass is finished, almost as clean as when Jungwoo brought it into the room, he walks towards the door. Jungwoo gives him one more once over before deciding something was of disarray then running over to the vanity. Doyoung swings the door open and Youngho stands on the other side, hand raised and ready to knock. 

A faint blush appears on Youngho’s cheeks. He ducks his head and reaches up to run a hand through his hair. 

“Are you ready?” He doesn’t look at Doyoung when he speaks. 

Jungwoo appears at the moment, “I would like to reapply Your Highness’s makeup if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah,” Youngho waves his hands, “take your time, there’s no rush.” 

He gives a smile so sweet that Doyoung feels warm all over. Jungwoo places a hand on Doyoung’s chin, gently turning him so they’re looking at each other. Jungwoo applies the lipstick with ease, he’s quick with his work and gives Doyoung a pleasant smile before a pat on his shoulder. 

“You’ll be fine,” he whispers and Doyoung thinks the warmth spreading through his body is actually the alcohol kicking in. 

Doyoung gives Jungwoo a tight lipped smile before he turns to Youngho. 

“I’m ready now.” He says. 

Youngho’s gaze was locked on Jungwoo, it lingered for only a moment longer before he turned his attention to Doyoung. He extends his arm to Doyoung which he takes without hesitation. He looks back to wish Jungwoo farewell to see him already occupied with cleaning up. Instead he turns his gaze to Youngho who was already staring at him. 

“You looked really beautiful in that dress,” Youngho says. 

“Oh umm—”

“Your shoulders are really broad.” Youngho sounds hesitant, sort of shy. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Doyoung lets out an awkward chuckle. 

“No, no not at all!” They come to a halt at the end of the hall. 

They were on the other side of the mansion, it was almost shy of a castle hidden on the other side of the grounds. The Queen had said it was used only for important events and this was their biggest event yet. 

“I just, I just noticed it when you wore that suit and even more so in the dress. I think you’re very attractive.” Doyoung feels himself flush at Youngho’s serious tone. 

“We should get going, they’re waiting for us.” Doyoung drags Youngho to the huge double doors. 

  
  
♕ ♔ ♕   
  
  


Doyoung wasn’t prepared for what was on the other side of those double doors. There were a lot more people than he had expected, he’s dragged through a field of people congratulating him with claps and cheers. He keeps his eyes on the broad back in front of him. He doesn’t know why Youngho was surprised at Doyoung’s broad shoulders when his were just as wide. 

A lot of familiar faces stand out in the crowd. From family friends, to other kingdom leaders all people he’s learned about in his culture classes now here just as discussed. They make it to their thrones with a lot of fanfare. The applause doesn't die down until Youngho is raising a hand, asking for their silence. 

Doyoung’s never seen him so diplomatic, that unsure expression is wiped off his face and replaced with confidence. The type that hushed the crowd with very little words. His cold expression easily melts into a smile, it washes over the crowd and Doyoung can feel everyone at ease. 

He speaks loudly but not in a scary tone, it’s more inviting than anything. Youngho pulls the crowd in, makes them laugh, and Doyoung can even feel himself relaxing. 

A server comes around with champagne flutes, Youngho grabbing two and handing one to Doyoung with a smile. Youngho gives the toast and then everyone is clinking their glasses together. Doyoung turns to Youngho last, he’s waiting for him with a small smile on his face. The nerves are brimming in his stomach again and he wishes to hush them with champagne. 

“I know this may be hard to believe especially with everything you’ve seen but I’m over  _ him.  _ I promise I am.” Youngho’s eyes are set in a serious state, locked in with Doyoung’s. 

He’s left speechless, all he can do is bring their glasses together in a toast before downing his drink. 

“It’s going to take more than that for me to forgive you.” He looks down at the empty champagne glass then back up at Youngho, “I’ll need something stronger than this.” And he walks off to find Jungwoo. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Jungwoo keeps his glass filled, sweet cups full of cherry wine that leaves Doyoung’s cheeks red and him giggling at everything. He tries not to sway too much, he greets the guests that come up trying to hide the drunkenness that is prominent in his cheeks. 

Doyoung brings a cool hand to his warm cheek sighing at his own cool touch. He brings the glass to his lips and is shocked to find it empty. He searches the crowd for Jungwoo and comes up empty. 

“Kim Doyoung,” he turns at the call of his name. He’s met with Nakamoto Yuta, crown prince of the Western kingdom. “You’re hard to catch up with.” 

His presence seems to sober Doyoung up, he clears his throat and stands up straighter. He’s known for not being able to hold his alcohol and this is the first time all night he’s regretted drinking so much. 

“There’s a lot of people here tonight.” He says hoping he’s making some kind of sense. 

Yuta laughs and steps closer. “There is indeed, but every time I think I finally got you you’re running off to that beta to fill up your glass again.” 

“I um,” he looks around again but this time for a savior. 

Nakamoto Yuta was a vulture, an alpha with a pretty smile that always taunted whoever he was preying on. Yuta was never rude or pushy, Doyoung figured he just liked games. It was easy to get away from Yuta, he’d never hold someone up, he just made the game interesting for both parties. 

“How many has it been tonight?” Doyoung looks to the left, “three, four?”

“I’m, I’m not sure,” Doyoung stutters. 

“You might want to slow down, you’re getting strange looks.” Doyoung feels panic rise in his chest. He grips the stem of the glass and puts on a wobbly smile. 

“I should go find Youngho.” 

“That sounds like a good idea! Well, congratulations on the marriage. I wish you two nothing but the best.” 

Doyoung gulps and nods his head. The words are trapped in this throat and he can’t force them out. Instead he gives a bow, which was a bad idea. He feels himself sway to the side, the buzz that was flowing through him starts to consume him. 

“Have a nice night,” Doyoung mumbles before taking off in a random direction. 

The crowd seems to move at double the speed then slows down, time fluctuating as Doyoung tries to find a familiar face. He avoids a body coming at him just to bump into another one. The glass in his hand is no longer in his hand and instead shattered on the floor. A sweet looking woman gasps and a little circle forms around the mess. 

Before he knows it he’s being crowded, different voices pile up on top of each other asking if he’s okay or if he needs something. Doyoung doesn’t say anything, just breaks through the crowd and briskly walks off. 

He makes it far, a few steps from a door before someone grabs him by his wrist and drags him off. It’s his mother because of course it is, she drags him through the door and his inebriated body struggles to keep up with her brutal pace. It doesn’t matter for long, she’s throwing Doyoung to the ground once they're far enough from reception that no one could find them. 

“You’re embarrassing us,” she hisses, “you need to grow up! You’re not a kid anymore! You’re married now! Soon to be a King, fucking act like it.” 

Doyoung stands on wobbly legs, his body aches and his stomach starts to churn. With a deep breath he keeps the bile down. It takes a moment for Doyoung to really focus on his mother. She’s seething with anger and Doyoung wants to laugh at her. Maybe he does because she’s shouting more insults at him that he can’t wrap his head around the noise. 

He stands up straight, “fuck you,” he practically yells before running down the hallway. 

Doyoung hears her shouts demanding for him to come back, but he feels free. The patter of his feet bouncing off the walls and echoing through his ears. The wind cools his warm skin and it’s not long before he reaches another foot. Doyoung swings it open and steps out into the cool night. The chill air cools his hot skin and smoke billows from his mouth as he pants to catch his breath. He keeps walking, not bothering to look back. 

  
  


♕ ♔ ♕

  
  


Doyoung doesn’t know how far from the mansion he makes it. He’s out of breath panting lightly as he takes a seat onto a bed of yellow daisies. He closes his eyes taking deep breaths to soothe the nausea brewing in his stomach. Doyoung doesn’t know how long time passes before he hears someone kneel next to him. 

He cracks his eyes open and the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in life kneels over him. He cracks Doyoung a big smile, “are you lost?” 

His voice is deep and gruff but still sweet. Doyoung reaches a shaky hand up to the man’s face, brushing against his smooth skin. 

“Are you an angel?” He slurs out. 

The man giggles, “sadly no. Come on let’s get you inside before you get sick.” 

The man helps him up and Doyoung feels queasy again. 

“Wait, wait.” He pulls away from the man and empties the contents of his stomach onto the ground and the man rubs a soothing hand on his back. 

Doyoung’s eyelids feel heavy once he’s done. The man takes him into his arms and helps him stand up once more. He can barely keep his eyes open as the man steers him to wherever they were going. His eyes droop close without much thought and he lets his body go limp. He hears the body call for him but it doesn’t matter. He’s tired and he lets his body relax fully. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/suhleehunny)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/crtlmklee)


End file.
